The Final Spark
by PrincessMitsuko
Summary: After a young girl is kidnapped by the host club of Ouran High School, things get out of hand.
1. Prologue

_**Ready for a new story? Hmmmm? Ok. This one is kind of a mix of a bunch of movies and shows and books etc that my friends and I really enjoy. Hopefully it doesn't get too crazy and hopefully you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Only my retarded ideas.**_

_**"Mama? Where are you?" I called through the house. I had just arrived home from school. It was my last day of eighth grade. And tonight was graduation from middle school. Finally. but when I got home, noone was there. I was confused because we had to leave in an hour to go back to graduation.**_

_**"Mama? Mama! Where are you?" I began to worry. My mom never left the house without telling me. And if she did she would at least call my cell or text me or leave a note on the piano. But she wasn't here. I shrugged my shoulders and went into my room to get ready. Now, you see, our school isn't a normal school. It was pretty bizarre actually. Every thing had to be a certain theme. Like, Halloween? They would assign every grade a different theme. And for chorus concerts we would all have to wear matching everything. It was odd. So tonight, for graduation, we all have to wear our favorite halloween costume. Even though it's summer.**_

_**"Now where's my costume?" I rummaged through my closet where I had put my costume, but it wasn't there. "Everything's disappearing. This isn't cool anymore."**_

_**"Was it ever?"**_

_**"Hm?" I didn't notice the fact that someone was talking to me in an empty house and that there was a strange figure behind me.**_

_**"I said, was it ever cool?" Now noticing the fact, i spun around quickly to see a tall man wearing glasses in a school uniform standing behind me. He spoke softly but firmly and he held a laptop in front of his face.**_

_**"Wh-who are you?" I forced out.**_

_**"That's not important at the moment. Right now I need to show you something." I stood frozen for a minute, but then decided that i should go. I mean, he seemed nice enough. But i guess you think i'm pretty stupid for thinking that.**_

_**"I'm following." I replied, finally, and he took my hand. His hand was warm and smooth. I could tell he was strong, but not too strong, and that he was smart. He lowered the laptop from his face, and I could now see that he had beautiful eyes hiding behing his glasses and his smile was inviting and gentle. I knew i had made the right choice in following.**_

_**"Come along then." He led me outside and down fourth avenue to the beach. "We need to go right." He said checking his laptop. I nodded and headed for the Point. He began to run.**_

_**"Why are you running?" I screamed as I nearly tripped over a pot hole. He didn't reply and just continued pulling.**_

_**We arrived at the Point and I noticed that there was a tent and stage set up, but no one was around. I thought that I was just supposed to help set up for a party or something so I began heading down towards the tent and started looking for people. I couldn't see anyone. Ah well. At the time, it didn't seem like a big deal, but boy was I in for a surprise.**_

_**"Follow me, Miss Dangerous." How did he know my name? Why did he know my name? If he knew my name, why did he call me miss dangerous instead of brianna? hmmm...I nodded and linked my arm with his as he had intended.**_

_**"May I ask where we are going?" I tried to act refined and sweet, as he did, i think it came out as annoying and pathetic.**_

_**"Just a walk." He said as if it was normal for a young girl to take a random walk with a stranger. I pulled away and began running when I saw someone else in the bushes. Murderers, i had thought. Child abusers. Idiots. "Wait! MIss!" He ran after me. I tripped, catching my sleeve on a branch.**_

_**"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I tried to pull my arm away from the tree. "Get away from me!" He clasped onto me and wouldn't let go as I struggled to get free. "Get away you creep! HELP!" I screamed. Why was no one coming? I know for a fact everyone was home. "HELP!" I screamed again. Still no help. I saw something move in the bushes again. I pushed it aside to be 'just a squirrel' and boy was I wrong.**_

_**"May I help?" Another boy jumped from the bushes. This one was incredibly tall and muscular. He had dark hair and seemed like one of them strong silent types.**_

_**"Will everyone get away from me? THIS IS HARASSMENT!" I screamed. When I said that, the glasses man let go. I quickly freed my jacket and ran again. A third man...or boy rather stood in front of me. "Will no one leave me alone? GAH!" I pushed the boy down on the ground and heard a thud as I ran past, towards my great aunt's house who was three houses down from the Point. Sadly, I trippd and someone fell on top of me. I heard a crack like glass breaking. And that's when I saw it. The object that would change my life forever.**_


	2. To Get Answers

_**"Why do you have this?" I asked, now shaking from fear. I lifted the broken object gently, noticing every crack and missing piece. "Why would you take this?" I screamed, pushing the man off of me. I examined the person's face. He had a scared look on his face. His blonde hair fell into his eyes. I wasn't sure who he was, but I knew he had no right holding what he did. "Answer me! Why?" I stood tall i front of him as he sat motionless on the hot pavement. "Fine. Don't answer me. But if you EVER do ANYTHING to hurt anyone I will come after you!" I went to run when two new men grabbed onto my arms. They seemed to be twins. Both had shining eyes and reddish orange hair. I couldn't see anything else because at that moment a blindfold was forced around my eyes. This is what I get for being attacked by five guys. "Stop thi-" I tried to scream again, but then I blacked out. All i remember then is waking up in a strange room with a headache.**_

_**"Will you let me go? I am not supposed to be here! And why did you have it? Why did you have my picture of my entire family? You broke it! You broke the frame and you ripped the picture! That was my last memory of half of them! HOw could you?" I screamed and squirmed trying to untie the rope they put around my wrists. I used to be able to get out of any rope, but this wasn't happening this time. I just decided to sit still.**_

_**"Now. I see our princess has finally calmed down. Shall we turn the lights on? Or does the princess wish to stay tied up for a bit longer?" The voice seemed familiar. I squinted through the darkness to see a glare. The glasses man stood their. I knew it.**_

_**"Princess? What are you talking about? I'm an innocent girl who is supposed to be graduating right now!"**_

_**"I'm afraid you won't be graduating today, princess. We have other plans for you." I froze. What did they mean by 'other plans for me'? Now i was scared. I never knew the true mean of terror until now.**_

_**"Please. Let me go! I need to go!" I began to sob. I felt the rope loosen and then fall from my wrists. I pulled my hands up to my face, not even thinking to punch the man and run. I felt a hand on my shoulder, shoving it off I stood up and went to the other side of the room. "OW!" I screamed, stepping on something sharp. I forgot I wasn't wearing shoes when they captured me. "Crap!" I screamed. "Where's the light?" The light came on. "Ok. That's not good." I said staring at my bleeding foot. "What was on the floor here?"**_

_**"The picture." The man in glasses replied as if it was nothing.**_

_**"WHY WAS MY PICTURE ON THE GROUND?" I screamed, forgetting about my injured foot. I went to thrust myself at the man, but landed on the cut and fell to my knees in pain. Why is it that the girl is always the one to get hurt?**_

_**"What happened, Kyouya-chan?" The little boy from before walked in. He must have heard my screams. And apparantly th guy with glasses had the name of Kyouya.**_

_**"Kyouya, is it? Hmph. Shouldve guessed. You're stuck up, too smart, and don't care about anything but money. Of course. You have to be Kyouya Ootori, don't you? And if you're Kyouya then the little boy besides you must be Mitsukini Honinozuka. Typical. I can't believe you guy. now wheres the other four?" I said entirely pissed off. I heard a strange call and the rest came in. But instead of four, five came in. The fifth was a short boy with black hair and a girlish figure. "Tamaki Suoh. Morinozuka. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. And lemme guess. The little fifth is being forced into your group as a DOG!" I screamed. They all froze as if I had said something they didn't want me to know. "What'd I say? Forced to work like a DOG?" They stayed frozen. "Heh. I'm leaving. Good bye." I went to stand and landed on my foot. I winced, but kept going. I had to get out of this place. I started heading to the door but a tall, muscular man with bright red hair and an evil facial expression stood in front of it. "And who are you?" I asked trying not to act intimidated.**_

_**"Nekozawa. You're not going anywhere, princess."**_

_**"Don't call me princess. Now if you excuse me, I have a graduation to attend." I scratched his arm with my nails, causing him to bleed. He winced and stepped aside. I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Wait. Where were we? I walked down the hall..well...more like limped down the hall and down the stairs to the door that went outside. I stepped outside to see a huge rose garden maze. I walked over to one of the people standing outside (they were asian) and asked for directions. "Excuse me. Can you point me to Walsh?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at them confused and they just walked away like I was some random crazy person. "No way." i said looking up at the plaque on the gazebo up ahead. 'Property of Ouran High School.' It couldn't be. Could it? "Where am i?" I asked myself. I Crossed my hands to feel lace beneath my arms. I looked down to see that I was draped in a yellow gown. I felt the back of my head, and there on the back of my head was a giant bow. I couldn't reallybe at ouran, could I? "No no no. This can't be. I had so many plans for BHS!" I limped to the gazebo to find a boquet of flowers on the ground. I lifted them up, pricking my finger. I pushed the pain aside and removed the card that was attatched to the boquet.**_

im srry we hd 2 do ths 2 u sweet3. but ull get it soon enuff.  
plz dnt be mad us. We luv u lots. c u soon.  
luv, mommy and daddy.

_**What did they mean they were sorry they had to do this to me? Why are they sorry? Why did the ditch me? Too many questions. I guess the only thing to do was to get answers.**_


	3. Dark Oblivion

_**I limped back towards the room where I was held as a captive. My foot still throbbed from the glass that penetrated the skin, but I pushed it aside because i had to get back home. Sure. Maybe it had always been my dream to come here, but not like this. I had to get answers and fast.**_

_**I finally reached the room, but now it was filled with young girls about my age and all ages around it. I noticed that the boys who captured me were sitting at a table or couch with girls in the same outfit as I surrounding them.**___**Players**_**I thought as I passed each one. I limped my way to where i cut my foot to see if the evidence of their horrid ways was still there. Sadly, it wasn't. But my foot was still cut...but what would that prove? That i was clumsy?**_

_**"Ah. Princess, you have come to join us." Kyouya said in a charming way as he did to lure me to doom earlier that day.**_

_**"All i came to do was get answers. But i highly doubt you have the class to give them to me." I tried to stand tall and look brave, but the truth was I was shaking in side and I wanted to collapse from pain, both mental and physical.**_

_**"Well come with me. What do you want to know?"**_

_**"What do you think I want to know? Let's see. how has my day one so far? Oh yeah. Captured by strange men. Woke up in a strange room. Cut my foot on my favorite picture and most prized possession. Go downstairs on a bleeding limb to find out i'm in Japan, half way around the world. Find a note from my parents leaving me with a million questions. And then limping back up to find a million girls swooning over all of you bastards!" I screamed. Surprisingly, no one but kyouya heard which is quite odd...Were they all deaf or something?**_

_**"Oh right. Your foot. What should we do about that now?"**_

_**"WE? You really think i'm gonna let you HELP me? You're the one who got me into this mess! I just want answers so I can go home!" I screamed and now everyone stared at me. But more with concern then surprise. Then i noticed their gazes weren't at my face, they were down towards my leg. I looked down to see I was standing in a pool of my own blood. Wow...that was how bad the cut was? Oh crap...here comes the panic attack.**_

_**"What the hell? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Everyone continued to stare. Ok. What the heck was wrong with these rich bastards? They just stare but don't help? Great. And here comes hyperventilating. "I...cant...breath...*gasp*" I noticed that the room was now spinning and i fell back hitting my head, again, and blacking out, again.**_

_**I couldn't see anything, but I could hear silence until someone finally broke it.**_

_**"Princess? Princess are you alright? Baby? Honey! Brianna wake up!" I knew that voice But...why would he be here? I thought he said...Then I fell into a deep oblivion of darkness.**_


	4. Sparks are Flying

_**"Shhh. She's waking up!" I heard a voice shush everyone in the room as my eyes gently fluttered open like butterflies flying away from a cacoon. "How are you feeling, miss?" A nurse in a mickey mouse shirt and scrub pants stood beside my bed. Her curly blonde hair flowed down to her elbows and her blue eyes glistned in the hospital light. She had a gentle smile on her face as she cooed the words into my ear. "Miss? Can you hear me?" Her smile began to fade.**_

_**"I can hear you. *groan* Eh. What happened? Last thing I knew someone was calling my name and then i fell into a black oblivion." I stated somewhat grogily.**_

_**"You lost too much blood. And then you hyperventilated and lost oxygen. Then you nearly died. But a very nice young man brought you in to us." I noticed she spoke broken English. Her accent seemed asian, but she looked like a mix of German and French.**_

_**"Uhm...what young man?" I asked trying to be sweet, even though I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I went to sit up straiter and winced. "Ow. My foot...why would that hurt my..?" Then i looked up and noticed my foot was elevated above my head on a sling. Of course. So, of course, It would hurt if I moved. "Great." Sarcasm was pure in my voice.**_

_**"Hai! It will hurt! And i didn't catch the young man's name. Would you like me to send him in?" She asked politely. I nodded slightly and then slowly moved to sit upright. I fixed my hair and saw my lip gloss was sitting on the night stand next to my bed. I grabbed it and applied it quickly before the young man walked in.**_

_**"Knock Knock." The boy stood in the doorway, knocking on the frame. His gentle voice seemed to sing. When he looked at me with his big blue eyes I froze.**___**Thank god i fixed my hair,**_**I thought as he smiled at me.**_

_**"C...come in." I said with a gentle stutter. He slowly glided in, his ginger hair flowing from the slight breeze that came in from the window. He wore a white dress shirt with a blue jacket. His pants were carefully pressed and a perfect black. A blue tie hung untied from his neck and black shoes that were nicely shined were tied perfectly on his feet. I guessed he was about 15 or 16. Possibly 17. But you wouldn't know it from his flawless porcelain skin. I froze again when he sat at the chair next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.**_

_**"Are you ok? You gave us quite a scare back there." His rosy lips curled into a bright smile and he kissed my forehead. I now realised he looked incredibly familiar, but I couldn't remember why.**_

_**"I'm fine, I think. Uhm, who are you?" I askd trying to laugh, but it came too hard. I mean, a total stranger saves my life then kisses me gently on the forehead? Does that sound normal to you? No. Not at all. Especially after I realised why I knew him.**_

_**"I'm-" I cut him off quickly before he could get the first word out.**_

_**"Kaoru Hitachiin. Twin to Hikaru Hitachiin. Member of the Ouran High School Host Club. One of the horrid men who kidnapped me today!" I screamed and then slapped him across the face, but the smile never faded from his face. "Why are you still smiling?" I asked him confused.**_

_**"Because," He began to laugh. "It's all true. And i deserved that slap. I never meant for you to get hurt. Really. And when I saw yo collapse to the floor I knew I had to do something."**_

_**"You didn't have to do something when I was standing in a pool of my own blood?" I screeched, nearly to the point of crying.**_

_**"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." His smile now began to fade as his eyes began to tear. "Really. I should go." He went to get up, put i grabbed his sleeve and he paused. He spun to look at me and i smiled.**_

_**"Stay." I said. "You are obviously sorry. And...You seem very familiar. Is it possible to feel like I've known you forever?" I asked sweetly. he laughed and sat back down.**_

_**"But you should rest, Princess. Losing all that blood isn't good for you. And by the way, we kidnapped you yesterday. Not today. You slept for a very long time." He patted my hand and i held on. He didn't try to pull away so we just sat there staring into each other's eyes, holding hands, practically reading each other's minds. For once, I felt like I belonged.**_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP! Something sounded and I jumped. Wincing, I looked at him with scared eyes. A nurse ran in screaming there was a fire and we had to get out.**_

_**"But...How do I..?" I asked, but she ran out.**_

_**"Here. Get on my back. I'll carry you." Kaoru helped my out of the sling, and instead of putting me on his back, he cradled me out of he hospital. We went to step off the sidewalk to go towards the visitor's parking lot, but he tripped onto the grass garden to our right and I toppled him over. "You are just one bad luck item, aren't you?" He asked laughing.**_

_**"I suppose so. I don't suppose you could help a princess up?" He smiled, stood up, brushed off the dirt, and lifted me into his arms again. "Just, no more tripping." I said laughing. He nodded and we made our way to the parking lot. The rest of the patients as well as doctors, nurses, surgeons, visitors, and everyone else were gathered there and we sat there watching the building burn to ashes. Maybe I really was a bad luck item...Did I cause this to happen? Then I remembered. When Kaoru came in, I knocked over the water not thinking, and it was right next to an outlet. It must have been me. OH IT REALLY WAS MY FAULT!**_

_**"Who's fault was this?" The chief fireman spoke up. Noone stepped forward. I whispered into kaoru's ear to put me down. He did so and I hopped forward.**_

_**"Mine."**_


	5. Solemn Hello

_**I heard a gasp come from behind me. I looked and saw my parents standing there. Uhm...can you say awkward?**_

_**"Why would you do this?" The fireman asked me sternly, trying o stay calm.**_

_**"I-I didn't mean to!" I burst into tears. "I'm sorry..." I turned and went back to my parents. I buried my head in my dad's chest as they wrapped their arms around me. They were warm and smelt like he beach. It brought back memories, good memories, of home. Where I should be right now, instead of being torturedin Japan.**_

_**A cold hand touched my shoulder.**_

_**"It's ok." His gentle voice whispered into my ear. I could tell it was Kaoru. He looked at my parents and I felt my dad's head move in a nod. "Oh..." Kaoru said solemnly. I suppose he mouthed somethin to them when I wasn't paying attention?**_

_**"What? What is it?" I asked, looking up at my dad.**_

_**"We've come to bring you home." He said, looking like I was putting him out.**_

_**"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, whiping my eyes with my arms.**_

_**"Of course not, it's just hard to believe all of this happened in only two days." My mom said, as if it were a surprise.**_

_**"What are you guys talking about? You leave, let me be kidnapped and knocked out...uhm...yeah! This is gonna happen! Ya know what? Let's just forget this and go home...please?" I choked on tears. I wanted so bad to get back home and see my friends. At least they wouldn't judge or feel like I was putting them out.**_

_**My dad nodded and he carried me to the car. The ride to the airport was quiet and i kept getting vibes from my parents like they thought it was all their fault.**_

_**"It's not your fault." I said as I cuddled my bip bit, my favorite bunny blankie from when I was one month old.**_

_**"We know...it's just...we wish it didn't happen like that. But it will be good for you to get back to your friends." My mom said wiping a tear from her eye.**_

_**"What's wrong mom? You are both acting like I was supposed to stay and be happy for the rest of my life without a single goodbye from you. I never wanted to go the way you made me! You don't realize how confused I am right now. i just need to get home, rest, and get back to my normal life until high school starts up again in the fall." I said.**_

_**"We know. And we're sorry. It was either this or something else. And the alternative wasn't our favorite choice."**_

_**"What's the alternative?" I asked solemnly.**_

_**"Your brother going away to a military high school."**_

_**"WHAT? NO! HE CANT!" I screamed out. I began crying. "I don't want him going into the military. I want him to become a professional all star or coach or chef or something." I said crying again.**_

_**"So do we, but it's his dream. This was yours. We decided yours so he wouldnt." I nodded looking at it in his perspective.**_

_**"Let him go." I said.**_

_**"What?" My mom turned around and looked at me surprised.**_

_**"Let. Him. Go. I wouldn't want my dream of becoming a performer pushed aside. I wouldn't want his dream pushed aside. Let him go." She looked shocked then turned around and nodded. We both began crying. I didn't wanna think about losing my brother and she didn't wanna think about losing her son.**_

_**"And one more thing. On a lighter note." My mom said.**_

_**"Hm?" I asked, wiping tears for, what, the tenth time?**_

_**"Your friends are all home waiting for you." I nodded and drifted off to sleep as the plane pulled away from the airport, up into the clouds.**_


	6. Home Sweet Home

_**"We're home." My dad said as he opened the car door. I guess I took a longer nap than expected.**_

_**"Yay!" I said grogily. I went to step out and landed on my foot. "OW! Oh yeah...the foot..." I said kinda pissed and my dad came to help me. "So where's my friends?" I asked. "You said they were here."**_

_**"They are. At the beach..." My dad said.**_

_**"The beach... really? I have to walk or limp...or hop...down a steep hill to the beach to find my friends? You have GOT to be kidding me..." I said.**_

_**"Brianna! What happened to our sweet little girl?" My mom asked surprised.**_

_**"She was ditched, kidnapped, cut, almost dead, and burnt a hospital. She's not the same!" I screamed. I burst into tears and fell to my knees in the grass. "What's happened to me?" I cried. "I can't go see my friends like this. I just want to forget everything that happened." I said. "Can I go take a bath?" I asked. My mom nodded and helped me up. She and I went inside and my dad went down to the beach to tell my friends to go home.**_

_**About an hour later, I sat on my bed with my foot on pillow in my peach silk japanese robe/kimono thing. I was reading one of my favorite books,**____**Gorgon's Gaze**__**, when a knock came at my door.**_

_**"Who is it?" I called trying not to sound as bratty as i had for the past two days.**_

_**"It's me!" I heard a familiar voice say, but I couldn't put a face to it.**_

_**"Who's me?" I asked again.**_

_**"Can i just come in?" They began to sound annoyed.**_

_**"sure." I said as I grabbed my blanket and threw it over myself .**_

_**The door opened a crack and I could see blonde hair with darkened eyes peering in. As the door opened more I could tell the eyes were a beautiful hazel and the boy was about my height. His face was read, probably from crying, and his body seemed tired and limp. When the door finally opened all the way and the face lifted for me to see the rest of the features I could see it was my little brother.**_

_**"Michael! What's wrong?"**_

_**"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I should never have asked! Why did I have to do this? I wouldn't care if you hated me for the rest of my life! I'm so sorry!" He stod at the end of my bed and cried, burying his head in his hands.**_

_**"Michael, it's not your fault. Come here." I calmed him, patting the bed beside me. "You know it's not your fault. And I could never hate you. Youre my little brother. C'mon. Get real. And I promise, When my foot gets better I will do whatever you want to do for a whole day. Ok? Even if it includes sports." We laughed. It was nice to see a smiling face I knew.**_

_**"Are you glad to be home?"**_

_**"Ecstatic! Especially since now I can do this!" I jumped on top of him and began to tickle him like crazy.**_

_**"Stop it! Stop it! That tickles!" He rolled back and fourth laughing hysterically.**_

_**"That's the point!" I said. We laughed hysterically until a knock came at my door. "Come in!" I yelled.**_

_**"Well it's nice to see you smiling again." My mom and dad stood in the doorway smiling. "Can we join?"**_

_**"Join wha-" My parents ran and jumped onto my bed tickling my brother and I like we were three years old again. I was home. Finally home. No more drama. No more tears. No more pain. Home. "Stop it! Stop it! That tickles! You know how ticklish I am!" I screamed. My brother laughed and before I knew it I was the only one being tickled by three people who were all stronger than me. "Stop!" I laughed even harder. My parents and brother got tired and we all just sat there on my bed laughing. It was good to be home...**_


	7. Maybe Someday

**_ I woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. It was nice to be back in my own bed, in my own home, with my own fam- wait. Where was the usual noise i woke up to? I crawled out of bed and found that my foot was sore but easier to walk on. I limped out to the kitchen to find a note. Yes, another note..._**

****Hey sweetie. Good morning. Took mike to his Baseball Game. Be back later.

Love,

Mom, Dad, and Mike

_**Oh yeah. I had forgotten he had baseball. I looked at the time to see when his game should start. Right now it was about 8:30. He must have had a 9:00 game. **_

_** "All right. i may as well get myself some breakfast while I wait for them to get ho-" **_

_** DING DONG!**_

_** The doorbell rang. At 8:30 in the morning? i bit strange, but i went to get it anyway. I forgot the fact that I was still in my pink monkey pajamas and that I looked like a huge mess. I opened the door to see Kaoru standing, staring towards the street. **_

_** "Uh, Kaoru? I'm over here." I tapped his shoulder gently, giggling at his joult of shock. **_

_** "Oh. Uh. Yeah. Right. Sorry. Can I, uh, come in?" I nodded and moved to the side, letting him sneak past me and into the living room. **_

_** "What's up? What are you doing here? Wait, why aren't you in Japan?" I questioned continually until he finally shut me up with a kiss. It was so beautiful. Our lips interlocked perfectly and i forgot about the pain that shot through my leg as i stepped on my foot. My arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around my back, pulling me closer to his warm, gentle body. I felt breathless and could tell our hearts were beating as one. When he pulled away i felt my soul sink back into my stomach and felt heavy again. "All right...I'm shutting up..." He laughed.**_

_** "I came to check on you. I miss you, baby." **_

_** "...baby...?" **_

_** "Yeah...uhm...would it be crazy if I said i thought I was in love with you?" He began to blush and turned away. I took his chin in my hand and pulled him closer to me, interlocking my fingers with his hair and pushing my lips gently to his. **_

_** "Not at all." I whispered as we pulled away from each other. I smiled at him, our faces still only inches apart. He smiled back and kissed my gently on my forehead. **_

_** "Hime, Come back with me."**_

_** "What?" I pushed away, shocked, not only that he called me Princess, but also because he was asking me to leave, again.**_

_** "Come back with me. Please. We have a great place for you to stay, and it we can give you a scholarship. Tamaki's father already agreed, so your brother can still follow his own dreams. You'd be absolutely perfect for the host club." He took my hand. **_

_** "I...I don't think I can. And no i'm not. For one, I'm a girl. Two, I have so many friends here. I can't leave them all. Three, What about my family? And my foot? And dang, how can i show my face? Especially after the fire?" I turned, still holding his hand. I Put my hand over my face and began to cry. He tugged on my arm, pulling me into a tight, comforting hug. **_

_** "Shhh. Don't cry, darling. It's all going to be all right." **_

_** "No. It's not. I'm a skrew-up that doesn't deserve to have a guy like you in love with me, or to be in the host club, and i really shouldn't leave my friends and family but i don't know..." I buried my head into his comforting chest. "I'm sorry. I'm getting your nice white shirt all wet with tears..." I giggled. **_

_** "I love it when you smile, you know that?" I smiled again. "Now please come back with me. Your parents can visit you whenever they want and so can your friends." **_

_** "I just don't know...Give me a night to think about it? Come back tomorrow and I'll give you my answer." He nodded and turned to leave. "Wait!" He spun quickly, smiling like an idiot. **_

_** "What?" **_

_** "Yes."**_

_** "Yes, what?"**_

_** "Yes, i love you too. Yes, I would love to go out with you. Yes, I'll come with you." He smiled and ran, pulling me into a hug and spinning me around. Almost as if I had said i'd marry him. Who knows, maybe someday we will...**_


	8. I Love You

**_*Flash Forward* _**All right. So in the flash forward, what basically happened was I went with kaoru to Japan. It has now been one month of me living with them. i have been going to therapy for my damn foot, but there are still many secrets I have hidden. Kaoru and i are now dating. and the host club is as strange as ever. I really need to set everyone up with dates. and that's what i'm planning on doing now. _***Flash Forward***_

_**"Kaoru-Chan!" I called from the music room. No one was there. **_

_**"I'm here. I'm here." I heard his familiar voice call from outside the door. He opened the door a crack and peeked in with a smirk on his face. I smiled and began to blush as he walked in. I ran up to him and hugged him. He tickled me and kissed me.**_

_**"Stop it!" I shouted as he kissed my cheek and let go. **_

_**"I love you!" He called as i walked towards my couch. **_

_**"Yeah yeah. Love you too." I said sarcastically, just to piss him off. I sat down at my couch and laid down like a model posing to have her picture drawn. I gave him a sexy smile and gave him a 'come hither' stare. **_

_**"Fine. i'm coming." He giggled as he came and sat on top of me. **_

**_"Ah! you're crushing me!" I laughed as he slid down and onto the floor next to me. _**

**_"I see we have two love birds ready to make chicks." Kyouya walked in with a suspicious and teasing look in his eye. _**

**_"Oh, Kyouya-Senpai! You silly! We're not making chicks. We're making babies! And you can be Uncle Kyouya!" I jumped off the couch and ran to hug Kyouya. I wrapped my arms around his waist and clung tight. He smiled and hugged back. _**

**_"Oh haha. Very funny, Mitsuko-Chan." He laughed, as I fell onto my knees in front of him like a little kid waiting for a story. _**

**_"Uncle Kyouya! I love you! Read me a story?" I teased. He laughed and picked me up, carrying me like a little kid in his arms. _**

**_"Here. You take the little girl. She's yours." He handed me off to Kaoru who threw me onto the couch and they both started tickling me. _**

**_"Stop it! Stop it! All right All right! I'm 16 again! Yeesh!" I hollered out. _**

**_They moved away from me and I sat up, straightening my skirt. I flattened the bow in my hair and pulled my boots back up. _**

**_"You messed up my hair..." I said angrily, glaring at the two boys who stood before me. They looked at each other with mischievous looks and smiled. I knew what that meant. "Nooo. You are not messing up my hair!" They jumped towards me, and before they could grab my hair, Mori-senpai grabbed their shirts and threw them onto the couch opposite of mine. _**

**_"Leave, Mitsuko-Chan alone, you two." He said sternly. They laughed and tackled Mori to the ground. he pushed them off with a small smile and Hunny walked in. Hunny jumped right onto my lap and I cradled him, humming a sweet song I knew from my home in America. It's title was "Come In From The Firefly Darkness." _**

**_The rest of the boys piled into the room and sat around my couch as I sang the sweet song. When it was over they all wiped their eyes of the tears that flowed, and hugged me. I wiped a tear from my eye as I remembered my family and friends back in America and swayed back and forth with Hunny in my lap.  
_**

**_"Mitsuko?" He questioned sweetly._**

**_"Yes, Hunny-senpai?" _**

**_"Do you miss your family?" _**

**_"I do, Hunny, darling." _**

**_"And do you wish you were a mommy?" _**

**_"Sometimes, my dear."_**

**_"And are you in love with Kaoru-chan?" _**

**_"Yes, i am, My child. Why all these questions?" _**

**_"Well, you act like my mommy, and it makes me feel special, and I was thinking if you really loved Kaoru-chan, you two could get married and start your own family right here at Ouran!" He jumped off my lap and climbed onto Mori's shoulders. I froze. _**

**_Kaoru looked over at me with a look of 'he has a point, but it's a scary idea.' _**

**_"Hunny, darling?" I asked sweetly. _**

**_"Hm?" He asked, hugging Usa-Chan. _**

**_"What brought on this idea?" _**

**_"Well, we all talked about it and we agreed that you'd be a perfect mommy and that if you wanted to have a wedding and a baby, we'd all pay for expenses." he smiled. _**

**_"Was Kaoru in on it?" _**

**_"Of course! It was his idea in the first place." _**

**_"It was...was it?"_**

**_"Heh...thing is...well..." He backed away as I angrily walked toward him. _**

**_"Kaoru...?" I growled. Before he knew it, he was up against the wall and i was trapping him. _**

**_"Now, don't do anything rash." He said with his hands up. I locked my fingers with his and pushed my body against his. _**

**_" Now why would I do that?" I asked, pressing myself to him. I wrapped his arms around my waist, and let go of his hands, moving my hands to his pant zipper. He pressed his lips to mine, the kiss was hot and sexy. I began to melt as I unzipped his black slacks. His body slithered down the wall, and as he moved back up, he moved his hands under my dress. Before I knew it, my bra was falling off and I was relaxing in his arms. He picked me up and brought me to my couch. He laid me down and I arched me back as he placed me onto the gentle cushioning. He sat on top of me and pulled my dress down and off of me. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, throwing it to the ground. I heard the door close, as the host club left to give us privacy. _**

**_I yanked the bow from my hair, shaking my head wildly, throwing the bow across the room as he took his pants off. He leaned over and kissed my neck, moving his way down my body. His hands were warm as they dragged down my back. _**

**_"Mitsukoooo." he groaned as I moaned under his hot pressure. I licked my lips waiting for his to reach mine. They did and as they hit I moaned passionately. My back arched as he moved back down my body, relaxing me as he did. _**

**_I felt him slide into me as I relaxed. _**

**_"nnn" I groaned. His hands slid up my back and around my chest as his lips slowly moved up my neck, to my lips. We kissed passionately as my moved his hips in sync with mine. It was as if our hearts were beating as one and we were one body moving to a beautifully timed song. _**

**_I don't know how much time went by, but the next thing I knew, I was stiff and lying gently in his arms as his body was wrapped around mine on the couch. He smiled at me as I turned to face him. _**

**_"I love you." I whispered to him as he stroked my messy hair. _**

**_"I love you too." He smiled and kissed my cheek. _**

**_"What time is it?" I questioned. _**

**_"You just ruined it..." he groaned, laughing afterwards. "It's about 6 o clock." He said, looking at the clock on the wall. _**

**_"All right. Want to sleep in my dorm tonight?" I asked him. he nodded and helped me up. We got dressed and slowly headed to my dorm, enjoying the quiet lonely hallways together. _**

**_"Ya know, a wise man once told me 'it's something unspoken, an energy in the room that ignites the air, spelling out 'these two love eachother''" I smiled at Kaoru you was holding my hand loosely. _**

**_"It must be incredibly bold here, then." He smiled back. _**

**_When we reached my dorm, he opened my door, and carried me into the room like a husband carrying his new bride across the threshold. He threw me on the bed and laid down silently next to me, We were both asleep within five minutes. _**


End file.
